Saotome Ranma, Wiseman
| image= | tag= | author=Bruce Grubb | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=20 | words=178, 257 | pub_date=April 21st, 2009 | update=June 16th, 2015 | current_status= }} Saotome Ranma, Wiseman is written by Bruce Grubb and began online publication on April 21st, 2009.Maximara at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 08-04-2019 It currently stands incomplete at 20 chapters, the most recent of which was published on June 16th, 2015. Description Plot Chapter 1: Getting Lost travels back in time quickly followed by Ranma and his . Chapter 2: Getting Directions Actions by Chibi-Usa result in her becoming Wicked Lady and Nodoka experiencing the "highlights" of Ranma's life up to that point. Chapter 3: Discusions Wiseman goes to Cologne and makes some disturbing observations about Wicked Lady. Chapter 4: Discoveries Wiseman goes to the section of ward and is run over by . He gives her enough information for her to realise he is from the future. He then creates the identity of Sailor Nemesis as a way to get closer to Scouts, but his plans are throw into chaos when the Jakokusuishou of the present transforms the current Ranma into that time period's Wiseman. Later he detects the energy of and goes to that part of Tokyo. Learning of her possible futures Mistress 9 decides Ranma is her new master. Chapter 5: Sun Tzu, Sensei and Mistress 9 have a talk and leave for the Tendo Dojo. Meanwhile enlists to find out more regarding Sailor Nemesis. tries to interfere and things go pear-shaped. Chapter 6: Once and Future Wiseman As Wiseman talks about youma culture, Neo Queen Serenity and her scouts learn more about the Jakokusuishou. Neo Queen Serenity and Usagi meet and it does not go well. Chapter 7: Yesterday's Dreams Wiseman gives a thumbnail sketch of mana events and Taro uses Pool of Drowned Twins on Sailor Moon, causing her to split into two people: Usagi and Sailor Moon. Chapter 8: Herb and Spices Usagi emotionally loses it and runs into a youma and later "becomes" a youma thanks to Pool of Drowned Youma brought by the now youma Sailor Pluto. The Sailor Scouts of the future show up at Usagi's school and their actions convince her Scouts that their futureselves are fanatical lunatics no better then Queen Beryl. It is revealed that other people could (and in other futures did) become Wiseman but that Ranma's unique condition makes him a "Wiseman among Wisemen" as every other Wisemen he knows bout is dangerously insane. Chapter 9: Role Reversal It is confirmed that the Moon Kingdom existed in another reality and that the crystal of the future Wiseman's crystal can form a body and calls herself Jakoku. Frightened about the "monsters" they see themselves becoming they all uses the Pool of Drowned youma. Chapter 10: Families The Scouts reveal to their families what they have done and why while Neo-Queen Serenity realises that she didn't restore her friends to life after their fight with Beryl (they are effectively Liches). Usagi (Eclipse) and her friends now call themselves the Grey Moon Clan and their Sailor Pluto calls herself Chronos Aeon when in youma form. Chapter 11: The Youma Queen Eclipse makes a formal announcement-interview revealing that 280 billion died in the war between Beryl and the Moon kingdom because Queen Serenity didn't understand how the Chapter 12: Reactions Chapter 13: Learning and Understanding Chapter 14: Fear and Friendship Chapter 15: Dreams and Reality Chapter 16: Parallax Chapter 17: Dark Reflections Chapter 18: Weakness and Strength Chapter 19: I, Doom Phantom Chapter 20: Assessments External Links * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5009492 ''Saotome Ranma, Wiseman at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 08-04-2019 References Category:Sailor Moon